The present invention relates to an oxidation and fatigue resistant metallic coating for protecting high temperature gas turbine engine components.
Various metallic coatings have been developed in the past for the oxidation protection of high temperature gas turbine engine components. These coatings are often based on different aluminide compositions with nickel or cobalt base metal materials. Alternatively, they are based on overlay deposits with MCrAlY foundations where M is nickel, cobalt, iron or combinations of these materials. These coating systems suffer from shortcomings that preclude their use on newer advanced turbine components. The diffused aluminides, while possessing good fatigue resistance, are generally lacking in very high temperature oxidation resistance (above 2000 degrees Fahrenheit). The overlay MCrAlY coatings tend to have serious fatigue debts that limit their applications. The addition of active elements to the MCrAlY coatings not only provides excellent oxidation resistance, but makes them good candidates for bond-coats for thermal barrier ceramic coatings. While both aluminides and MCrAlY coatings have widespread applications, a new coating that could combine the best properties from both would have immediate application on advanced turbine components where fatigue, pull weight, and oxidation must all be minimized.